custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
SkekUng
Daniel Tiger is going to Prince Wednesday's castle while his mom is at the store. Since it is Margaret's nap time, Mom Tiger decides walking would be better than taking the Trolley -- a decision that upsets Daniel. Recognizing that her son is clearly upset, Mom encourages Daniel to "stomp three times" to help himself feel better. After walking to the castle, Prince Wednesday invites Daniel to the back yard where they explore for rocks. SkekUng arrives with a speedy delivery for Prince Wednesday -- a package from his cousin Chrissie including a horse puzzle and a special drawing. Daniel make-believes that everything in the world is a giant puzzle. The boys are excited to start the new puzzle but Queen Sara says there is not enough time before Daniel's mom will return and Prince Wednesday's appointment with Doctor Anna. When Prince Wednesday expresses his frustration, Queen Sara suggests that he "stomp three times" to help himself feel better. After doing so, Prince Wednesday understands that Daniel can come back another time to do the puzzle. Daniel Tiger walks to the post office with his dad to mail some letters. Daniel wants to stop and play at the playground, but the post office is about to close. He becomes angry when he is told that there no time for the playground. Counting to four, Daniel calms down and feels a little better. When Daniel feels bad for becoming angry at his dad, Dad Tiger reminds him: "You can be mad at someone you love. When you are ready, give them a hug." At the post office, SkekUng shows Daniel how the postal scale works. Daniel make-believes that he has his own silly post office. Back at his house, Daniel is not happy when he finds Margaret playing with Tigey. Daniel takes a deep breath and is able to deal with the situation appropriately. Daniel decides to create a puppet using one of his dad's socks which makes Dad Tiger angry. Dad and Daniel talk about the situation calmly and share a hug. After school, Daniel Tiger is excited to go to Music Man Stan's Music Shop, but becomes frustrated when he learns that Dad Tiger has a few other stops to make first. Expressing his disappointment to his father, Daniel is encouraged to guess where they are stopping on the way and is able to turn his frustration into a fun game. Stopping at the library, Daniel is disappointed to find that all of the Tigey the Adventure Tiger books are checked out. Dad Tiger helps him find a different book instead. Daniel make-believes that he is on an explorer on an underwater adventure. At the post office, Daniel is acting silly and accidentally knocks a basket of mail off the counter. Feeling bad, he helps SkekUng by picking up the letters. Arriving at the Music Shop, Daniel meets up with his friends from school. When everyone has an instrument, they come together on the stage to play music together. Category:Daniel Tiger Category:Dark Crystal